User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 15 Preview
Tomorrow night is Shine Wrestling's SHINE 15 event; the last Shine show of 2013. I started watching Shine's shows in February of this year for two reasons, and both of them include the woman pictured left, Rain. One, I read the results of SHINE 6 in January, and it was at that event that Rain formed the villainous Valkyrie stable, which would have Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, Ivelisse, and April Hunter as members. Secondly, I read online that Rain would be retiring this month. The only time I had seen Rain on TV was back when she was working as the evil Payton Banks in TNA, so I wanted to watch and enjoy Rain while I could. I and other fans and followers of Shine Wrestling had to wait over a month for SHINE 15. The last Shine show took place on October 25, and it ended with Rain successfully defending her SHINE Championship against Hiroyo Matsumoto. After the match, Daffney stated to Rain that she would defend her title against Amazing Kong, the newest member of Daffney's All-Star Squad. With tomorrow being Rain's last Shine show, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that Kong will become the new champion in what should be a spectacular match that I think will top their last encounter at SHINE 7. A second main event match will see Allysin Kay face off against Jessicka Havok in what should be a brutal grudge match. Havok and Kay have been joined at the hip for years; serving at two-thirds of the Midwest Militia in Women Superstars Uncensored for the most part. In recent months, Havok has demanded that Kay tell her where she stands; with Valkyrie or with Havok. At SHINE 14, Kay actually left with Havok and appeared to be back with her best friend, but she would later betray Havok and cause her to lose to Saraya Knight in a Last Woman Standing Match. I see this as the beginning of a series of matches between the two, which explains why this is not a gimmick match. So Kay should win to further enrage Havok. Another match I'm anxious for is the tag team match between The American Sweethearts (Santana Garrett and Amber O'Neal) versus The S-N-S Express (Jessie Belle and Sassy Stephie), with the stipulation being that the losing team must disband! With that, it's a foregone conclusion that the Express will win, because they just banded together back in September. Santana and Amber have been a team for almost a year in Shine and in Women of Wrestling. I'm anxious for this match because I have a sinking feeling that Santana will turn heel in some fashion, probably by leaving Amber behind to be pinned at match's end. I read some rumor (and please take this with a grain of salt) that Santana was possibly signed by a big promotion; I don't know which one. If, and that's a huge "if," that's true, then I could see the evil Santana cutting a heel promo by saying that she's moved on to bigger and better things and that she'll no longer be a "big fish in a small pond." Honestly, I'd be fine with either one turning heel, but if it happens, I want it to be Santana. Two reasons. One, Amber has played the heel role in her career for a long time, so she should continue to be a babyface while she's still getting her feet wet in the role, and two, I think Santana has the ability to be a terrific villainess if given the chance. Her match at Knockouts Knockdown was evidence of that. In what should be another terrific encounter, Ivelisse and Mia Yim will face each other in a rematch from the championship tournament at SHINE 11 in July. I am a huge fan of Ivelisse and I still cannot, for the life of me, figure out why WWE released her, nor have I yet to figure out why TNA hasn't signed her! Every time I watch Ivelisse, she steals the show! She always has a terrific outing! It's about time TNA put pen to paper and sign her already! Honestly, the same goes for Mia Yim; she's absolutely phenomenal. Mia has had terrific matches over the years in SHIMMER, Shine, and promotions all over, so this rematch should be very epic. As for who will win, well, this is basically an unofficial #1 Contender's Match, and even with Kong set to become champion, it doesn't mean that they'll automatically have the heel Ivelisse win. Mia vs Kong is quite a dream match as well. I wouldn't be shocked if this thing ends in a draw, but I would think that Ivelisse would win. With SHINE 15 falling on Friday the 13th, I figured that Leva Bates would be involved in something wild and crazy, and I was correct. Leva will face off against Nevaeh in what is called a "Friday the 13th Massacre Match." This is a rematch from SHINE 13, which saw the debuting Nevaeh defeat Leva with interference from her S-N-S Express cohorts. After being defeated by Nevaeh again in a six-woman tag match, it has come to this. I would think that Leva would win, mainly because she has been in the losing end too many times in recent shows. Out of the four undercard matches, the one I'm most anxious for is the SHINE 14 rematch between Su Yung and Solo Darling. I thought Su would turn heel at the last event, especially since she was defeated by Solo. Now I think that it's an inevitability that Su will become a villainess at tomorrow's event. I see Su unleashing more of her portrayed intensity, probably to the point where she resorts to heel tactics. Despite this, I have a feeling that Solo will win again, opening the door for the evil Su to attack her after the match ends to transform herself into a villainess. The other three undercard matches will see Angelina Love face off against the returning Taylor Made, Mercedes Martinez versus Heidi Lovelace, and Sojo Bolt going up against La Rosa Negra. All easy to predict; Angelina should win her match as should Sojo and Mercedes. SHINE 15 should be a spectacular event, and I can't believe that it's only one day away! Category:Blog posts